


A ray of sunshine amidst the storm

by min_skzx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are basically roadmen, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - British, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Boys Kissing, British School, British Slang, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Friendship/Love, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sixth Form, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, everyone is 18!!!, year 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_skzx/pseuds/min_skzx
Summary: Felix joins a new school for his last year of secondary school. He's hoping for a successful year filled with the inevitable heavy work loads and the outcome of good grades.Felix soon realises there's more to it in this town.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	A ray of sunshine amidst the storm

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ - start of flashback  
> ★ - end of flashback  
> ♡ - time jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parklife by Blur
> 
> “All the people, so many people”
> 
> It’s Felix’s first day. Minho introduces him to everyone and he learns that the group are more than what meets the eye.

Felix adjusted the strap of his bag so that it sat comfortably on his shoulder, his weight shifting from one side of his body to the other.

Back and forth, _back and forth._

He pulled out his phone to check his messages again, the only one popping up being the one from his mum.

_**Mum:** Have a good day first day darling, enjoy it xx_

Felix smiled and held his phone tightly. He was on the lookout for Minho, a friend of his mother’s son, who happened to be in the same year as Felix.

You see, Felix had recently moved to this town and while he was looking to go to a sixth form that was further away from home, he hadn’t really been expecting this.

The area was a lot rougher than what he was used to. He recalled the time he told his friends that he was moving there and frowned at the way his friends reminded him that the area was notoriously known for being a hell hole.

He was hoping he would blend it quickly, especially with having Minho to usher him around.

He had heard he was quite popular.

They had exchanged phone numbers from their mothers, having brief conversations which mainly involved Minho telling him the ‘rules’ for school.

☆

Felix giggled and rolled on his stomach while listening to Minho explain the horrors that have happened in school. He rested his chin in his palm as he paid close attention to what he was being told, phone pressed to his ear and small smile on his face.

 _“Don’t even get me started on half the boys there… fucking idiots the lot of them.”_ Minho went on, voice full of playful anger and Felix could tell in his voice he must’ve had some sort of fondness towards these boys because he could hear the faint chuckle in his voice.

They were laughing for a while before Felix spoke up. “So, where do i meet you on Monday?”

“ _By the front gate. My bus gets there at around 8:05am and then i’ll take you inside_.” Minho replied. Felix smiled and thanked him.

He already felt grateful for Minho, considering he’d probably be wondering around like a clueless puppy without him.

★

Felix watched the yellow bus pull into the school car park, it was packed with kids. He waited patiently to see if it was Minho’s, he took his phone out to check the time.

_8:03am_

Okay, this should be him.

His eyes were fixed on the door of the bus. He cringed slightly at the outpour of kids being shoved off the bus.

The youngest ones were insane, screaming and shouting so early in the morning and it made Felix’s stomach turn thinking about how the ones in his year would act.

He saw Minho step up off the bus followed by a group of slightly taller boys. They seemed to be the last ones off the bus and Felix muffled a laugh at how they all looked like Minho’s bodyguards.

He looked like a prince compared to them.

He stayed in his little spot by the front of the school as Minho walked towards him. The boy walking towards him was prettier than Felix had expected.

His hair looked fluffy and light, his uniform was smart and his tie was neater than everyone else's that was walking next to him.

His cheeks puffed out slightly where he was chewing gum and he seemed to be laughing at something on his phone before his eyes caught Felix.

“Good morning..” he smiled softly, walking towards the entrance. Felix smiled “Morning…” he breathed out. His hands felt sweaty and he could sense the eyes on him.

Minho seemed to be the type to catch on quickly.

He linked his arm with Felix’s and chuckled to himself upon Felix’s body becoming stiff in response.

“It’s okay to be nervous Lix…” he teased slightly, pulling him closer.

Felix felt safe around him. He was quite clearly a sweetheart and Felix had a sense he had many friends for that very reason.

Soon they were walking through the halls, everyone seemed to be paying no mind to them which he was glad about. They were making their way towards the common room and that’s when the atmosphere changed.

The room was fairly quiet and there weren’t many in there either. He felt his cheeks burn as nearly every pair of eyes settled on his.

What made matters worse was the loud screech that broke the peaceful silence.

“Oh my god! Hi!” came a loud voice, Minho seemed to cringe at it too, shushing the excited boy in front of him.

He had long blonde hair, some strands of hair were tied back and secured with a black bow and he had the brightest smile. He was gorgeous.

“This is Hyunjin.” Minho interrupted his thoughts.   
  


“It’s lovely to meet you.” Felix spoke shyly, a small blush coating his cheeks. Hyunjin squealed in delight.

“You’re so nice! Minho has told me all about you, well kind of, but i'm so happy you’re here!” Hyunjin babbled on, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.

Minho rolled his eyes and went to leave the room, dragging Felix slightly with him. Felix watched as Hyunjin bounced across the room to retrieve his bag from the group of people he was sitting with. 

There were more eyes on him now as he walked down the corridor. They seemed to be heading outside and to say he was dreading it was an understatement. 

As they went down the stairs he looked out the window to see the flood of kids that were swarming outside. And soon enough they were out there, pushing through the crowds as Minho and Hyunjin were taking him somewhere.

“Hyunjin!! babeeeee, how’s it going?” 

Felix felt his eyes widen as the voice echoed around him. They didn’t stop walking though, but Hyunjin’s voice piped up.

“Fuck off Jisung.” He simply replied, his middle finger shooting up as they continued walking.

Felix heard a group of boys chuckle. Then a wolf whistle. What was happening?

“That’s Jisung..” Minho began, finger pointing towards the boy who Felix had been avoiding looking at.

He was _messier_ than the others he would say. His tie was nowhere to be seen actually and his blazer looked like it hadn’t ever seen an iron and the look was topped off with a snapback. 

“Him and Hyunjin are on and off every week if you’re wondering.” Minho whispered, the trio of them now walking towards the group of boys who Jisung was currently sitting with.

There were 2 other boys with him. Felix’s eyes cast towards the taller of the 3.

“That’s Chan you’re feasting your eyes on.” Minho laughed, causing Hyunjin to giggle too as Felix blushed. “The other one is Changbin.” Minho continued.

“The target of the group.” Hyunjin finished. Felix smiled at them all as they were now in front of them.

Hyunjin made his way over to Jisung and stuck his tongue out at the boy as he tried to pull the elder in for a kiss. Felix could tell their relationship was _something._

“It’s nice to meet you Felix.” Chan smiled at the boy, Changbin smiled too and made a small gesture before he went back to talking on the phone to someone.

Felix smiled back before looking back at Minho who was tugging at his arm. “Let me introduce you to these boys over here.” The younger’s eyes followed where Minho was suddenly going. 

There were 2 boys standing next to a wall, in a slightly darker area, with their backs to everyone. They looked scary from what Felix could gather.

Upon hearing someone approaching the shorter of the two turned around and his eyes softened when he saw them.

“Minho.” he simply said, a smirk plastered on his face and he shielded his cigarette from the wind so he could light it. Minho rolled his eyes.

“Seungmin.” he replied. It was silent for a moment before the boy next to him spoke up. “Did you come here for a smoke?” the taller of the two asked, holding out two cigarettes.

Felix looked at Minho for some sort of direction.

“No thanks. I came to introduce you to Felix.” Minho said cheerfully, arm wrapping around the smaller boy.

Jeongin and Seungmin shared a look. Felix gulped.

“Do you smoke?” Seungmin asked. Felix shook his head no before the sentence had finished rolling off Seungmin’s tongue.

Seungmin chuckled slightly and so did Jeongin, before Jeongin lit his own cigarette.

“I’m only joking. It’s lovely to meet you Felix.” Seungmin smiled, reaching his hand out for Felix to shake it. Felix accepted and shook it gently before turning to the other boy.

He felt a cloud of smoke around him as the taller boy exhaled. “I’m Jeongin.” He said, shaking Felix’s hand.

They seemed like interesting characters. Definitely polite and rather intimidating.

Minho had taken him away after that. Felix was left with a number of questions. 

“Are they part of the group?” He asked, the two of them walking back to the rest of the boys.

“Well, kinda…” Minho began “they usually sit with us in lessons, sometimes lunch time, and we hang out after school but you’ll rarely see us in school together because we’re constantly bickering.” He told him. That made sense. 

“Is it bad?” Felix asked curiously. Minho simply shook his head.

“Not really. Seungmin and I get on like a divorced couple but we’re sound. Jisung and Jeongin are the worst for it when they’re drunk.” He explained, chuckling to himself.

_Divorced couple?_ Weird. There seemed to be more to that title but he wouldn’t push for now.

As they got back Minho glanced at his phone.

“First lesson starts in 5.” 

A series of groans echoed around them as they started to get themselves ready. Changbin was the first to stand up.

“Thanks for your coat..” he laughed, throwing Chan’s coat over the poor boy’s face, now covered in stones from where Changbin had left it on the floor for so long.

Chan hit him in return, getting up himself and slinging his P.E bag over his shoulder.

“What’s your first lesson?” Hyunjin asked Felix, moving from being cuddled up to Jisung’s side. 

“I’ve got Drama.” 

Hyunjin smiled “You’ll be with me and Changbin then! We’ll take you.” 

Changbin smiled too, getting himself ready. Minho pulled the two of them aside. 

“Make sure you look after him yeah?” 

The two of them chucked. “He’ll be fine Min, stop stressing.” Changbin said, rolling his eyes.

  
Minho wasn’t so convinced.

Jisung made his way to his lesson after a group of his mates insisted they get there early, to get a good seat.

Chan was already jogging off to the changing rooms while Jeongin and Seungmin put out their cigarettes on the school wall before making their way to their English lesson.

Hyunjin and Changbin started walking with Felix but Minho stopped him before he could follow. “I have a free lesson, if you need me I’m in the library.” He said softly.

Felix was so thankful for such a good friend.

♡

The lessons went surprisingly well and Felix felt perfectly comfortable throughout the day.

It was now lunch time and he watched in horror as him, Minho and Hyunjin entered the canteen.

Felix spotted Jisung, Changbin and Chan as soon as they got in and he smiled as Jisung beckoned them towards the table.

“Should we sit with them?” Felix asked quietly and Minho seemed like he was about to object before Hyunjin spoke.

“Of course!! I think Jeongin and Seungmin will be here soon too.” he added, making his way over to the table. The three of them sat down and greeted the boys, Jeongin and Seungmin joining shortly after.

Hyunjin scrunched his nose as Jeongin sat next to him.

“You smell like smoke..” he whined, scooting closer to Minho. Jeongin scoffed and laughed slightly. “I bet you don’t complain like this when your boyfriend smells like weed hm?” Jeongin argued back and Hyunjin shrugged before getting some money out.

“Someone come to the canteen with me?” he proposed, Felix standing up with him, his own lunch card in hand to buy lunch himself. The two of them left swiftly, leaving the other 6 around the table.

The table looked up as the sound of a phone connecting to a speaker rang through the sound of everyone talking.

Minho hung his head in embarrassment, Jeongin looking over at the suspect of the speaker with wide eyes before Seungmin spoke.

“I swear if you play any of your shitty soundcloud songs I'm going to punch you.” he said, everyone was pretty sure he was serious.

Minho and Jeongin agreed, turning to look at Jisung who looked _so_ tempted to press play.

“Maybe not when there’s someone new yeah?” Chan suggested and surprisingly the younger listened, mumbling something under his breath but stopping either way. That was until he remembered something.

“Can you all come ‘round mine Saturday?” he asked, his eyes full of hope as he looked at them all.

They all smiled and nodded a mixture of “yeah definitely” and “of course” were heard.

“I’ll be late, they want me to work an hour later but i’ll be there.” Minho said, pulling up his work router to confirm it. Jisung nodded and went back to his phone.

Hyunjin and Felix came back with the food, Felix going to sit next to Jeongin while Hyunjin made his way to Jisung’s lap.

The table fell silent as Jisung pulled Hyunjin in closer, the two of them moaning slightly into a kiss.

  
Jisung’s hands found their way to Hyunjin’s waist, gripping it slightly causing the elder to gasp and melt into the kiss.

Felix caught the way Minho and Seungmin shared a look, before the two looked away, obviously flustered. Hmm. 

“Do you need anything for Saturday?” Jeongin asked, trying to stop whatever scene that was happening in front of them all.

Jisung pulled away and kept his eyes on Hyunjin, his hands still admiring his body. “I’ve got my own supplies..” he insisted, leaving sloppy kisses on Hyunjin’s neck between the words “But thank you anyway.” he smirked, biting Hyunjin’s neck and watching in amusement as the elder struggled to contain himself.

Everyone sat there bemused, Jeongin nodding and turning his attention away from them. 

“That reminds me.. Never take anything off Jisung.. Drug wise.” Minho whispered to Felix.

“If you need anything I'd rather you ask those two.” he said, head directing to Jeongin and Seungmin. Felix didn’t ponder on it too much, he wouldn’t be asking for any drugs anyway.

After that, lunch was pretty normal.

Jisung brought up the small party to Felix who was thrilled with the idea and everyone ate their food in peace before they had their last lesson.

The bell rang and most of them were swiftly on their way, Felix waving goodbye to Minho and Seungmin who were leaving early due to the fact they didn’t have anything after lunch.

Felix had made a plan with Hyunjin to go to the cafe after school, so once they had gathered their things they made their way out of school through the field since Chan had decided to join them and skive P.E because “he was tired and it’s fine because it’s the first day so he was bound to be knackered.”

  
  


♡

Minho and Seungmin hadn’t engaged in much conversation by the time they got out of the school.

They never asked each other how each other’s day went, how they were feeling or anything like that. They got to the bus stop which was 5 minutes away from the school before a proper conversation ensued.

“Let’s stop for a smoke.” Seungmin said, already stopping next to the bus stop so he could get out the pack of cigarettes and his lighter, holding one out for Minho in the process. Minho shook his head and Seungmin sighed.

“Stop offering them to me, you know what i’m like and i'm trying to stop.” Minho teased, pushing his arm slightly and smiling when he saw Seungmin laughing too.

He watched as Seungmin tried to light the cigarette, the flame of the lighter flickering out because of the wind and Minho couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s poor attempts at trying to enjoy the cigarette.

  
Seungmin huffed before he finally did it, sighing in relief as he took a drag, his eyes shutting as he exhaled and leant against the bus stop. Minho felt his cheeks burn.

“Did you say nice things about me to Felix then?” Seungmin teased, batting his eyelashes playfully as he watched Minho’s face twist in disgust. 

“As if…” Minho said, voice full of a playful attitude. “I explained our divorced couple tendencies, well not explained but i informed him of how we can be.”

Seungmin hummed. Minho watched him closely. Their relationship was definitely complex.

  
They all knew that, all the boys. No one really mentioned it though, it was always just a _thing._

“I’ve changed my mind, let me have a drag.” Minho said abruptly, hand ready to accept the cigarette.

Seungmin scowled “Piss off, you said no. Get your own.”

Minho furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer, attempting to grab it. “Come on mate, don’t be a dick.”

Seungmin smirked and took another drag. He held his cigarette between two fingers and Minho watched with curiosity as he didn’t exhale.

Minho felt a strong hand on the back of his neck. _Fuck._

Seungmin pulled him in and crashed his lips against Minho’s, using his thumb to part the elder’s lips before he blew the smoke in his mouth, watching with lustful eyes as Minho exhaled himself.

His eyes were sparkling and his heartbeat was faster than it had ever been before.

“I hate you sometimes.” Minho managed to say, continuing to walk home while Seungmin followed and smirked behind his cigarette.

“Emphasis on sometimes i guess.” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/princess_xskz)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/princessjisung)
> 
> my twitter is NSFW!!! i post short works on there if you are interested and if you’d like to be moots send me a dm/ tag me in a post or send me a message on CC. I’m always ready to make friends🥰


End file.
